MikeNnemonic: The Series
Mikennemonic: The Series is an Animated Comedy/Drama/Action Television show made in 2008 that is still currently running. The show revolves around our protagonist Mike Nnemonic and company living their everyday lives when weird stuff happens. The main antagonists of this series are the Radioactive Uber Clan, Furries, and various other trolls and villains that go after them on a daily basis. There are even story arcs that can range from a few episodes to entire seasons. The Show has been praised for its humor, large amount of indepth characters, and emotional moments(Including the infamous scene where Mike trims his beard which was awarded the 2014 most "saddest moment on television"). The show is currently on its 8th season. It has had three movies, six video games, a trading card game, and 12 Television specials. The opening theme is: (Someone insert opening theme music for me) The ending theme is the Suzuki Bakuhatsu closing theme. Episodes There are currently 140 episodes of the Mikennemonic TV Series(141 if you don't include the infamous Tax Day episode that got banned). Need help making some of these episodes. Taken from the thread on the new forums about a thread from the old forums which is now dead: http://therealmikennemonic.boards.net/thread/214/mikennemonic-show-thread-old-forums Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot: ''' A standard Pilot episode. Introduces some characters like Mike, Hatter, Bern, Soviet Steve, Ambush Bug, Glack, Cocaine, Albert, and Jebidiah. Albert wants to disrupt the towns affair by poisoning the water supply with fellow RUC members. Meanwhile Mike is trying to make sure no one disrupts his nap no matter what. This ends with Mike waking up and pushing the RUC into the poisoned water and the entire RUC gets a bad case of lumps. Episode 2: '''Mutant League Football This episode introduced McWhimple and LA Beast. LA Beast decides to join the Sixty Whiners but McWhimple doesn't think LA Beast is cut out, especially since he's on a losing streak and expects LA Beast to die if he were to join. To prove himself, LA Beast does some extreme stunts to prove himself to McWhimple(Eat a cactus, eat balut, mousetraps, electric collar, and fireworks). This ends with LA Beast being accepted into the Sixty Whiners only to get tackled and breaking his toe by the entire 10 star opposing team(Sixty Whiners are a one star team). Episode 3: Real Deal Boxing Introduces Alan Beast. Mike makes Bern join the Real Deal Boxing circuit and she meets up with Alan Beast. Due to the "No Magic" rule, Bern is severely weak in this and it is up to Mike and Jebidiah to train her. This episodes ends with Bern getting enough strength to hit Alan beast so hard he flies into Glacks holy Cornpop church and is seen as "The Second coming of Cornpops". Episode 4: Abobo's Big Adventure Introduces Abobo, Aboboy, and Adolfo Mateo. The RUC kidnaps Aboboy which enrages Abobo to the point of him going on an endless adventure to save his son. Adolfo is seen as an intermission when things get too violent due to Abobo's badass rage. This ends with Abobo breaking Poopeye's back and reuniting with his son. Episode 5: Hatter To the Moon Out of sheer boredom, Hatter decides to go to the Moon for vacation since she has been stressed from her modding powers. Her ship crashes into the Moon which awakens the Gray aliens(AKA the same kind that probed Berns character in her stream) and they want to experiment on her. This ends with Hatter bashing a majority of the aliens heads open and going back to Earth. Episode 6: You Testament Introduces Jesus. Cocaine can not sleep and it is up to Mike to tell him a bedtime story. Mike tells the story of how Jebidiah came to be in the time of the Romans. Jebidiah, as the giant disciple of Jesus Christ must go through Jesus's training and ultimately find faith in god when he is crucified, all the while beating the shit out of many roman guards and civilians and going through jail. This episode ends with a cut to the present time where Jebidiah is conquering the wrestling circuit by giving Alan beast a headlock. Episode 7: Fat Swordsman As the name implies, this introduces Fat Swordsman. Mike and Soviet Steve are lost in the forest after a hitchhike gone wrong when they meet BBillyK. Both of them are laughing at Fat Swordsman. However the water dam is slowly breaking and it is up to Fat Swordsman to fix it. This episode ends with Fat Swordsman cutting the dam and unintentionally floods the entire town. Episode 8: Vincents Very own Episode As the title implies, this episode introduces Vincent as well as Garry. The episode begins with a retelling of Vincents birth and all the way up to the kid we know today. Vincent lost his golden Nugget when traveling with Ambush Bug and must search for it. Turns out Garry found the golden Nugget and he must get it away from him. This episode ends with Garry being arrested for potential pedophilia on a girl scout who tried to take it from him and Vincent accomplishing his goal. Episode 9: Rambo Bug This episode is a parody of Rambo. Ambush Bugs cousin, Rambo Bug(Who looks like AB but is more muscular and with Rambo's features) get kidnaps by the Radioactive Uber Cunts and he must break out. Tons of action and gunfire from Rambo Bug happens here. This episode ends with Ambush Bug rescuing his cousin from the RUC only to find out his other cousin, Amish Bug is trapped in a tornado and it is up to AB and Rambo Bug to save him. Episode 10: Operation Panties, Dood! This episode introduces Garret, Etna, Mr. Bones, and the Prinnies. Mike is treated to a vacation at the Netherworld when Garrett decides to go there too and steal one of its most treasured possessions: Etna's Panties. The RUC however want them too. Along the way Mr. Bones joins Mike and they both meet Etna who uses them for her own advantage, not knowing Garrett is gonna steal her panties. The episode ends with Garrett stealing her panties, Mr. Bones putting the prinnies on the Wild Ride, and the RUC being blamed for the theft of Etna's panties and later attacked by her, while Garrett, Mike, and a Prinny laugh at Albert getting beaten up. Episode 11: Wrestling Revolution'This episode introduces Dick Swagger. Jebidiah is bored of his constant winning streak in wrestling and decides to call it quits until Dick Swagger challenges Jebidiah to a one on one match. Jebidiah beats him senseless yet Dick is still determined to win. Dick Swagger then kidnaps the newly resurrected Jesus and threatens to harm him unless he plays "By his rules" which means handicapping Jebidiah. The episode ends with Jebidiah easily beating Dick Swagger even with the handicaps and got enjoyment again. Episode 12: '''Soviet Steves Birthday Bash'This episode introduces Bingo the Clown. It is Soviet Steve's birthday and he wants a communist themed Birthday. He hires Bingo the Clown and along with Ambush Bug, the three of them begin to work on their birthday but The RUC wants to ruin it. The episode ends with Steve getting his birthday in tip top shape and using Albert, Felix, Jabberfart, and Poopeye as pinatas and bashing them with sickles and hammers until candy falls out of them. Episode 13: 'Crystals'This episode introduces Crystals1986, Roger, Derek, and Handia. McWhimple gets an unknown sickness and has to go to the episode. McWhimple meets Crystals who drags him into being his friend. This episode ends with McWhimple getting a crystal IV injection and his hands growing freakishly long. Episode 14: 'The Wonder dog!'This episode introduces Pasqually. Pasqually moves into the neighborhood and opens up his restaurant. Cocaine goes to Pasqually's pizza parlor but it is attacked by a lot of gigantic monsters who were sick of attacking Tokyo. It is up to Cocaine to protect the town and Pasqually's restaurant. This episode ends with Cocaine and Pasqually defeating the giant monsters in a gundam robot together and Pasqually giving the entire town pizza. Episode 15: '''Training: Redbear is introduced. This episode involves Redbear driving a train around, dealing with unusual passengers in the train including an Afro zombie, a man disguising himself as a toilet, Happy British clones of the RUC who like to play cards, and a TsunderePlane. The episode ends with the train falling off a cliff and all the passengers falling out the back. Redbear ends his day by building rails on the side of the cliff. Episode 16: The Forest: Mike decides to drive his truck into a forest. Spooky shit happens. Episode 17: Episode 18: Episode 19: Episode 20: Category:Series